


The Bullies

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Stiles, I have over 700 AUs saved and I will write them all, Protective Derek, this is the first of many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this stubborn asshole in the grade above his. He's rude to others, gets in fights a lot, and glared at everyone. Everyone except Stiles.</p><p>And his name is Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally knocked you out when you got caught in the middle of a fist fight between me and this other kid during school. So I sat with you in the nurses office. Shut up! Punks like me have consciouses to you know! AU

Stiles wasn't normally one to get into fight, okay? In fact, he never did, because he was very aware that he was just a fragile bag of blood and bones, and he bruised easily. But this one looked like it might actually end in death, and he _knew_ Derek. Okay, well, he didn't _know_ him know him, but he spoke to him a couple times and he was a good guy. And not, like, a _murderer_ , no matter how much he looked like he kicked puppies for fun.

That's how he ended up like this.

"Stay out of this, Stiles!" Derek growled. The other senior next to him, Duke, just smirked. Stiles ignored him.

"I'm trying to keep you from dying, you know!" Stiles flailed. "You could at least say thank you!" Behind him, Duke muttered something he didn't quite catch, and Derek's gaze turned absolutely _murderous_.

So that's how he ended up with a searing pain in his cheekbone and Derek's incredibly guilty face above him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Stiles is an idiot._ Derek thought as he dragged the junior boy's unconscious body to the nurses' office. His cheek was already turning purple. Derek knew who his father was, he'd probably be in jail by dinner time. He also knew who Stiles' best friend was. The school nurses son. Which meant, by default, that the nurse would probably kill him before the sheriff got to him.

Great.

"Hey Derek, what - oh dear." Nurse McCall got up from her chair quickly, helping him set Stiles down on a cot. "What happened?" She started to pull out a first aid kit, dabbing his face with something that probably would've stung if he was awake.

"Um..." Derek frowned down at the ground. "I punched him."

"What?" Melissa leveled him with a look, and Derek dropped down on the edge of the small bed.

"It was an accident, okay? That asshole Deucalion was getting on my nerves, and Stiles tried to stop the fight, but then he said something about his mom and Stiles moved at the wrong time and -"

"Okay, okay." The nurse stopped him. "Accident, I got it." She gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah." He looked down at Stiles' unconscious form. "Is it okay if I stay here until he wakes up?"

"Sure thing honey." She pat his knee, then left them alone. Derek brushed the kid's dark brown hair away from his forehead and scoffed.

"Dumbass."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up with Derek Hale looming over you wasn't such a bad sight. And his eyes were...insanely pretty.

"You're pretty." He mumbled. Derek coughed, clearly startled, and then glared at him. Stiles was probably imaging the blush on his cheeks.

"How many fingers am I holding up." Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

"Three."

"Good." He helped him up, and Stiles pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Shit." He hissed. Derek winced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Duke was being a piece of shit, and you just...got in the way." Derek explained. "Melissa said you're face might hurt for a couple of days. I can take you home if you want." Stiles nodded, getting up.

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Okay." Derek still looked kind of guilty as they made their way through the empty halls. Stiles bumped their shoulders together.

"Kind of surprised you stayed, honestly. Didn't feel like beating up the bullies today?"

"Of course I stayed." The senior huffed. "I punched you in the face, I had to make sure you were okay. I could've cracked your cheek bone or something. Make you even weirder looking than you already are."

"Oh ha ha." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I'm adorable."

"Keep telling yourself that." Derek retorted, grinning widely at him. Stiles never noticed the dimples hidden beneath his stubble before. _Not_ that he spent a large amount of time staring at Derek Hale's face. Nope.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. Stiles' jeep was right across from them, but Derek motioned towards the sleek black Camaro, and Stiles just couldn't say no. He finally spoke when Derek started up the car.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"We..." He really didn't know how to phrase this without sounding like a five year old. "We're friends, right?" Nope. Still sounded five.

"Of course." Derek looked surprised, but Stiles could see something like annoyance in his eyes. Like the very thought bothered him. It made him feel a bit sick inside. Because he liked spending time with Derek, thought he hadn't done it often. Usually he talked to him after a fight, while he was making sure he was okay. He'd always thought they were friends, but maybe he was wrong. He wished he wasn't wrong.

"Right." He whispered, leaning back. The trees suddenly looked really interesting.

"Hey." Derek said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, yeah, you punched me in the face, but it doesn't hurt that much, so -"

"Stiles." Derek stopped him, sounding exasperated.

"Right. Babbling. Sorry."

"That's not - fuck." He let out a frustrated growl. Stiles shrunk back in his seat.

"Do you like being around me?" He blurted. He hated how insecure he sounded. "I know I can be annoying sometimes. Most of the time. I never know when to shut up, and I'm too nosy for my own good, and I'm weird, I know it. I just kind of started talking to you, and you always look so angry, so -"

"Stiles!" Derek stopped. "Woah, hey, where did you get that from? Yeah, I like hanging out with you." He looked at him like he was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

"Really?"

"Yes! I wouldn't let anybody ride in my car." He grumbled. Stiles grinned.

"Thanks."

 

* * *

 

 

When Derek arrived at the Stilinski home, the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Good. Now he wouldn't have to explain himself.

"Stiles." He called when the younger boy started up the porch steps. Stiles turned around, whiskey colored eyes wide and expectant.

"Yeah?" _You can do this Derek._ It killed him the hear that Stiles thought he didn't like him. He knew he wasn't the best with expressing his emotions, but he thought he'd at least made it clear he liked having Stiles around. More than just liked it, actually.

"Do you...wanna see a movie this weekend?" He wondered, willing his face not to heat up. Stiles blinked owlishly at him, cheeks and ears turning a lovely shade of pink. Well, one cheek. The other was still purple.

"Y-yeah." Stiles nodded. "I'd love to."

"Cool." _What am I, ten?_ Derek scolded himself. _Cool_. Jesus. He turned to leave, then paused. Stiles was still standing in front of the door, staring down at the floor. Derek cleared his throat. "Just so we're clear," he said in a sudden moment of bravery. "I meant like a date. To the movies. You and me. Dating." He choked out. Stiles grinned.

"I'd like that." He said softly. Derek felt himself smile.

"Good." 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
